Wireless devices, e.g., cellular based devices, are ubiquitous. Moreover, demand for cellular services in areas where such services may be limited, e.g., residential or small business environments, has increased. Accordingly, a small cellular base station, e.g., femtocell, coupled to a wireless service provider's network via a broadband connection, can be located in such environments to improve wireless service capacity and/or coverage.
However, as increased amounts of femtocells are integrated into a broader cellular network to improve wireless service capacity and/or coverage, conventional techniques cannot adequately optimize tens, hundreds, thousands, etc. of femtocells included within a sector of a macrocell.